A holding and control arrangement for spraying devices on washing equipment is known from No. DE-AS 2 345 504, wherein a valve is located in a plastic outer housing together with connections for feeder and discharge lines. The plastic outer housing also operates as a handle to manually control closing of a water duct. The outer housing completely encloses the valve and water duct. When this arrangement is used in high-pressure washing equipment, operating at high temperatures, however, overheating of the outer housing will tend to occur.
In addition, pistol type holding and control arrangements are known wherein the outer housing includes two half shells screwed together. Although the outer housing is provided with openings, these openings are not sufficient for preventing overheating of the outer shell when used in connection with high temperature equipment. Furthermore, when the valve malfunctions, the half shells must be opened by loosening all of the screws. As another disadvantage, when the feeder or spraying lines are screwed on or off, these lines tend to turn within their screwed connections to the valve, increasing the likelihood of leaks.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a holding and control arrangement with improved circulation between the water duct and the outer housing of a hand held spraying device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure in such a device in which no leaks can occur due to turning of the feeder or drainage lines.
A further object is to provide a spraying device of the above type having an easily accessible valve.